


Music

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I shouldn't even mention it but I'm a compulsive tagger, Only a relationship if you already know it's one, Relationship is only mentioned in abstract, relationship doesn't have anything to do with the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is really hard to summarize without giving away the end. I'll just say Peter helps out Diana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 3-22-12  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Diana gingerly lowered herself into Peter's passenger seat.

"Thanks for the ride, Boss, Christie had two more hours on her shift."

Peter waved off the thanks and glanced over at her, but she already had her eyes closed.

"And you can't take a nap in a cab."

Diana just smiled in response as Peter turned the key.

Her eyes popped open as the car was flooded with county music.

"I didn't know you liked country music."

Peter smiled as he turned off the radio.

"I don't... particularly."

Diana raised an eyebrow.

Peter's smile widened.

"I like it better than Neal."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just had the idea that Neal wouldn't really be fond of country music :)
> 
> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
